Gridiron1024
|- | |} My Story When I first woke up, all I saw was two armed guards standing infront of me, both were glaring at me. I was bleeding very bad, and my hands were bound behind me. I didnt remember much about anything before this event, other than that I was on a high stakes mercenary job, which was doomed from the start. As I sat trying to process wha was happening, I felt my bounds slack behind me, and felt it sliding down my arms. Off in the distance, I heard a blood curtling scream, which grabbed both of the guards attention. Without hesitation, I jumped up and fled the guards, quickly snatching up some stone tools, 2 apples, and the 30 silver i had carried with me. After a quick navigation of the surrounding land, and an assessment of the terrain, I noticed I was on the boarder into the prosperous continent of Ceardia. I didnt hesitate to set off on the cobble road to the Capitol city of SilverEdge. When I first arrived into Ceardia, it didnt take me five minutes to be scammed into losing all my silver I had brought with me. With no cash left, and when it appeared I had no hope left, I was taken by J3sus Zombie into the Faction of Letherna. Letherna was a decent faction, isolated on a small island in Ceardia (this was before the discovery of Daendroc). Suddenly, however, J3sus left the faction due to some sort of arguement with the new leader. I then switched over to his new faction, ArKaden and with some more members, crushed letherna and left them to suffer. I stayed with ArKaden (who switched their name to ZarRo.ken) for a while, and had a nice postion as officer. In the next month, I contributed to angering some enemies who ended up raiding us, and killing every one they could. I once again lost all my money bribing them to go away. After that I was banished temporarily for my mis deeds, and I went to the faction VSTC or Ventari Sea Trading Company, where i was taken in by a woman known as bbgunn. I had a great time there, but just as all seemed well, bbgunn was banished from Ceardia and VSTC looked as if it would enter a civil war. With that i left and was once again factionless. After quick searching around, I became interested in a faction known as 9th legion. I contacted one of their officers, known as Schepper, who after some brief questioning, took me in and gave me a home in his city, The North City. I am currently living rather peacfully in the North City, with my shop, The Obsidian Anvil, in the city of Roma, Passed down to me by the legendary Blacksmith Rozzelyn, who now acts as our senator and diplomat. Even though my life is much more improved then when i first arrived into ceardia, I still must stay wary of the guards I escaped day one, however I would glady take them all whenever they decide to show their cowardly faces once more. Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters